Naughty Texts
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to different schools and Kurt gets a little bored in class.


Naughty Texts

**Summary: **Kurt and Blaine go to different schools and Kurt gets a little bored in class.

**Rated:** M (for a reason)

** I do not own any of the Glee characters. If I did, then there would be more Klaine kissing on the show…

A/N: Hello! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first story, Scratches. I got so many nice reviews so I decided to write another one. Yay! I want to thank my friend, Amita, who likes to giggle while looking over my shoulder when I am writing my fan fics and yelling at me to write more. So this one's for you hun. :)

It was after lunch and Blaine was sitting in his History class, spacing. He was tired and he absolutely loathed History. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that he had about half an hour of class until the bell rang. Oh joy, he though with a sigh.

As he was coping down the notes on the board, his phone vibrated. He looked around the room to make sure no one heard. He opened his phone under his desk.

It was from Kurt.

_Ugh! I am so BORED!—K_

Blaine chuckled. He looked up to see if Mrs. Williams could see him. She was too busy talking about the Civil War to notice him. He quickly replied.

_Aww. Poor Baby. __What class are you in?—B_

Smiling, he sent the text and tried to go back to his notes when his phone vibrated.

_Math. Hey, wanna do something fun?—K_

Confused, Blaine asked him what he meant. All hope was lost for writing down the notes on the board.

_Well, you text me what you want to do to me, and I will tell you what I want to do to you. Kind of like role-playing ;)—K_

Blaine's heart rate sped up and he could feel his cheeks flushing. Trying to play it cool, he replied.

_Sure. :)__—B_

He stared desperately, waiting for Kurt to answer.

_You start.—K_

Blaine snorted. He knew Kurt would be too embarrassed to start. Not wanting to rush into things, he started.

_Okay. We are on your bed and I kiss you on the lips. Gently I push you so you are lying on your back and I am I am on top of you, straddling your hips. I open your mouth with my tongue.—B_

He pressed send, hoping he didn't say the wrong thing.

_I moan and press myself against your growing errection. I pull your shirt over your head and kiss the new skin that is exposed. I slowly unbutton your pants, pushing them down with your briefs. I wrap my fingers lightly around you.—K_

Blaine had to cover his mouth to keep him from moaning out loud. He had no idea Kurt would be so bold to be saying things like that. Not that he minded, of couse. Biting his lip, he replied.

_I quickly get rid of all your clothes. I brush your hand off of me. You whimper at the loss but I press my cock against yours and you moan, shifting underneath me trying to gain more friction. I move my hips erratically against you.—B_

Blaine smiled. Take that Kurt, he thought with a chuckle.

But he spoke to soon.

_I start sucking on your neck, hard, until I know there will be a bruise there the next day. I whisper in your ear. "Fuck me."—K_

Blaine's eyes grew wider as did the tightness in his pants. He closed his legs trying to hide his excitement. No one in the room seemed to have noticed his…uh…problem, so with nervous fingers, he replied.

_You sound so sexy so I shove two fingers inside of you, stretching you out. You hiss a little from the pain, but I graze my finger against your prostate and you start moaning and shoving yourself against my fingers. I slip in a third finger and pump them in and out of you until I know you are ready for me. Without taking my fingers out of you, I reach over and grab a bottle of lube from the dresser. I take out my fingers and slick myself up. Slowly, I press inside of you.—B_

Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat waiting for Kurt to answer. He tried to act normal as Wes stared at him funny. He felt his phone buzz and decided it would be best to ignore it for a little while to not cause suspicion that he was texting, which was against the Dalton school rules. Finally, he say that no one was paying attention to him so he opened the text.

_I beg you to fuck me harder. You slam into my prostate and I scream in ecstasy. I am so close Blaine! You start moving faster as I grip the headboard behind me. You lift my hips so you can go in deeper and hit my prostate more frequently. I yell your name as I cum all over us. You cum soon after, spilling your seed inside me. We lay there in the aftermath, breathing heavily, but smiling—K_

Oh. Shit. Blaine's errection ached. He was so close to cumming and he was NOT going to do that in his pants, let alone in class! He breathed through his nose, trying to think of things to help his errection go down. He thought about kissing Rachel but that didn't work as much as me hoped it would, so he thought about her naked. He looked down. Yep, that worked.

The bell rang. Blaine jumped out of his chair and gathered his things quickly. He ran out of the classroom, avoiding everyone. His phone buzzed again. He slowed his pace down and checked his phone.

_Mmmm. Baby, I am SOOO hard right now. To bad your not here to help me take care of it. ;)_

Blaine groaned. Good lord, he thought. This boy was going to be the death of him.

Sorry that this is so short. Please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
